


Always Been You

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Smoking, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Continues canon through 4x15 and diverts.Oswald and Edward have begun this flirty banter back and forth, which makes life a little more fun. But, what happens when things escalate?





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone. Short one shot :) 
> 
> Characters and setting not mine. No money being made; just for fun! 
> 
> Not beta’d.
> 
> One little part was based on from dialogue in one of my favorite shows...brownie points if someone guesses which one!!

“How many times, Jim? How many times are you going to come to me, begging for my help...then turning down everything I have to say?!” Oswald was ranting, but he had a right to. Jim Gordon was infuriating. “If you want to get these thugs that are supposedly still loyal to Sofia Falcone, even though she’s a vegetable, you’re going to have to get your pristine hands a little dirty.”

“I don’t take that kind of help. Not when it involves people getting hurt, Oswald.” Jim argued.

“Never bothered you before, did it?” Jim narrowed his eyes at Oswald. Good, I must have struck a nerve. “Not my problem. Maybe if the GCPD would do their jobs, you wouldn’t need my help in the first place, Captain,” Oswald raised an eyebrow at him and emphasizes the word, making it sound dirty and filthy. Which, considering how Jim became of the title, left much to be desired. 

“This was a mistake. I’ll see myself out,” Jim shook his head and stomped out the front door, slamming it. 

“Damn right it was,” Oswald sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. He needed some air. So, he stood up and went upstairs to the balcony on the second floor out of his bedroom. It was always such a nice view, and tonight was a rather warm night. Not too hot that it was stifling, but enough that he could sit out here comfortably and not swelter. Oswald took the pack of cigarettes he knew he’d need after talking with Jim and shook one out. He slipped it into his mouth, feeling around his pockets for his lighter. 

*flick* 

Oswald turned, suddenly on his guard, but relaxed a little, leaning into the flame to light his vice when he saw who it was.

“Those things will kill you,” Ed murmured, lighting Oswald’s cigarette for him. 

“If only,” Oswald half heartedly retorted, blowing smoke into the night air. Ed came into view, still in full Riddler gear, complete with a purple silk domino mask, and his signature cane. Ed sat down in the chair beside him, resting his cane against the brick wall behind him.

“What happened? Saw Ol’ Captain’s car out front, so I snuck in the back,” Ed asked, genuinely curious. He knew Oswald only partook in smoking if he was stressed. 

“Jim Gordon is a fucking nuisance, that’s what happened.” 

“I don’t understand why you keep helping him, even after all he’s done,” Oswald raised an eyebrow at Ed. “Touché. But, still. Has Jimbo ever apologized or even hinted at reciprocating the favors?” 

“No.” Oswald flicked his ashes into the ashtray beside him.

“Exactly, no.” 

“What are you doing here, Ed? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but it’s been a long day,” 

“Can’t I just drop by to see an old friend?” Ed grinned, and Oswald rolled his eyes. “Alright, you got me. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me on a little...side mission tonight.” 

“What scheme are you planning now?” Oswald feigned indifference, but inside he was curious.

“Well, a little kitty told me that a group of thugs broke into the Iceberg the other night...” Ed began, with a smirk. 

“Selina needs to learn to keep her mouth shut,” 

“I know where they will be...and I know what they want.” 

“Ok, first of all...how do you know? And second of all, what makes you think I want to bother myself with them? They’ll get the message eventually,” Oswald asked, taking another drag.

Ed stood up, only to kneel in front of Oswald and take the cigarette from him, taking a drag himself before throwing it over the balcony. “Hey!” Oswald yelled.

Ed chuckled. “Answering your questions. Number one: I tracked the license plate from the vehicle they drove from when they broke into the club. Needless to say I took a peek at your security footage, but I knew you wouldn’t mind.” Oswald widened his eyes for a moment, letting Ed know he absolutely DID mind. “And number two: I know you, Oswald. Your territory has been threatened.” 

“It’s hardly been threatened, Ed. They didn’t even take anything,” Oswald’s breathing had quickened with how close Ed had gotten. He felt dizzy with the proximity.

“Oh, I know you don’t believe that. Those brutes, walking in there like they owned the place...”

“Mhm.” 

Ed inched closer, now glancing from Oswald’s eyes to his lips. They looked very...inviting, if Ed did say so himself. “I know if it were me, I’d want to show them who runs this city. Everyone else knows...they should get on board.” 

“I agree.” Oswald murmured, trying to clear his cloudy mind. Ed was so close, he could smell his aftershave...minty with a sandalwood after tone, and something that was purely Ed. 

They had begun this...whatever this was, flirtatious banter back and forth a few months ago after the incident at the pier. Oswald didn’t know why it was happening, he just knew he liked it. Their banter never went this far, though. It was always salacious winks, a few finger brushes over passed items that lingered too long, intense gazes, or flirty jabs. But, Ed had never looked at him like this before. Unless he was reading this all wrong, Ed looked like he was a starving man served a steak dinner...and Oswald was the main course.

“One more loose end to tie up, wouldn’t you say?” Oswald could feel Ed’s breath ghost over his own lips, making him shiver. 

“There’s always one more after. It never stops. You said you wanted me to come with you?” Oswald asked, trying to keep his cool.

Ed smirked, knowing he had ruffled Oswald’s feathers. “Yes...” 

“Shouldn’t we get going then?” Oswald looked behind him to his balcony door, but Ed slipped his thumb and index finger under Oswald’s chin to bring him back to face him. Oswald drew in a sharp breath. “What—“

“I really, really want to kiss you, now.” Ed confessed, looking down at his lips, then licking his own. 

Oswald, whose brain was short circuiting, decided a simple answer was the best route. “Who am I to refuse such a request?” He replied, smiling coyly. 

“Such a good answer,” Ed presses his lips to Oswald’s...finally...FINALLY, Ed screamed in his head. 

As their lips moved sensually together, Oswald went limp in Ed’s hold he had on him. On Ed’s part, he had been waiting to do this since the pier after Oswald had saved his life. He knew it wouldn’t have been appropriate, considering he was covered in blood, but even so. Oswald had been waiting for this for what felt like forever. Part of him was screaming WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! but he shut that part up really quick. Oswald let his hands roam over Ed’s back, his shoulders, he cupped his cheek, caressing it with his thumb...he would die happy if his life ended right now with Ed Nygma in his arms.

When Oswald pulled away, Ed actually whined a little at the loss, making him chuckle. “Don’t you want to go inside? I know that can’t be comfortable like that,” he said, gesturing to Ed’s kneeling position. 

“No...you come down here...” Ed captured Oswald’s lips again, pulling him down to the balcony floor. Oswald knew this was insane...he knew that it was crazy...but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was currently sprawled across Ed’s body, feeling the hardness of it and sinewy muscles rippling as they moved to grasp Oswald even harder. Ed moaned into the kiss, pinning Oswald to himself. This time, Ed pulled away for a moment, smiling.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for that,” 

“Too long, I’d say,” Oswald pressed a featherlight kiss to Ed’s lips, just because he could. “So, tell me more about how we are going to remind these thugs who runs this city?” 

Ed’s shark-like grin made heat stir in Oswald’s belly. “Oh, I have a plan.” Ed punctuated his point with a kiss on Oswald’s jaw, “It’s very...”, his neck, “very,” his collarbone, “complex,” 

Oswald shuddered in the feeling of Ed’s lips all over him. “You better get to explaining, then,” he said, voice husky. He knew this was taking a risk. He absolutely knew this little tryst with Ed couldn’t involve anything good...he was so afraid of getting heart broken again. But, with Ed under him, looking at him with his eyes almost black with lust, his lips plump and kiss-bitten...all coherent thought seemed to whisk out of his mind. 

“Later, my little bird. We have time,” Ed kissed Oswald deeply then, and all talking was out the window. 

The only sounds between the two were whispers of their names from the other, or moans of pleasure. Ties, Ed’s mask, jackets, and pants were flung away as they ravaged each other, not caring if they were outside on the concrete. All that mattered was each other in that moment. 

~~~

Oswald was the first to slow his breathing as he lay beside Ed, working feeling back into his bad leg. Oh dear God...what had he done?

“Wow. Wow, wow, wow.” He muttered, grabbing for his pants. 

Ed looked at him while he did the same, plucking a leaf that had stuck to Oswald’s hair. “You wigged?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a little wigged,” 

“Why?” Ed asked, clearly confused.

“Why? Are you kidding me? Ed, this is the next to last thing I thought would ever happen tonight. The last thing being a holy saint guy riding down on a flaming chariot from heaven to announce Armageddon.” Oswald said, standing up and putting on his jacket. 

“And Gotham is the place he chooses to make his big announcement? I don’t think so,” 

“Ed!” Oswald was panicking, but trying to keep his cool. He handed Ed his tie and mask he scooped up from the ground. 

“Ok, yes. It was unexpected, but it was great. I didn’t come here tonight for that, but still,” Ed told him, tying his tie.

“Oh god...I can’t believe this!” Oswald couldn’t help but voice his inner turmoil now. He scrubbed a hand down his face. 

Ed put his mask back on. He’d just have to show Oswald that this was for real and to stop his panicking. “Ok, you know what? We should go. We have people we have to meet if this is going to happen,”

“Yeah we should go, like thirty minutes ago.” Oswald retorted, straightening his clothes. 

“I’m sorry,” Ed laid a hand on his arm, and Oswald smiled at his sincere face. He knew Ed meant what he said.

“Oh, don’t apologize. It was the both of us,” Oswald assured him. Ed went back inside first, Oswald following him, and grabbing the balcony doors. 

“I have got to seal these doors shut to this balcony, I swear to God,” Oswald muttered, too low for Ed to hear.

~~~

Arriving at the designated meeting spot, Oswald and Ed both got out of the car and met up with a very annoyed looking Selina Kyle. “Where were you two?” She asked. 

“Nowhere,” Ed answered, quickly. 

“Where’s nowhere?”

“Where we were,” Oswald responded, not even taking a chance looking at Ed. 

“Ah...ok, I don’t wanna know. You asked, riddle guy, here’s the info. They are in there,” Selina pointed to a rundown building behind her. “Holding up til their leader comes to. Like that’s gonna happen,” 

“Shall we?” Ed asked, grinning at Oswald.

“We shall. Thank you, Selina.” Oswald appreciated loyalty above all things. 

“Hey, I’m not gonna bite the hand that can wipe me off the grid. See ya. Oh, and riddle guy? You owe me. I waited here for an hour,” Selina made her way to the street, turning out of sight.

“I thought you said we had time?” Oswald scolded Ed, smirking. 

“Didn’t know how much time,” Ed had the decency to blush a little, Oswald noted. Before taking another step, Ed held him back by grasping his arm. “I wouldn’t change it,” 

“Oh?” 

“No, I wouldn’t. I’m not going anywhere, Oswald. I’m not going to leave your side. If you’ll have me, that is.” Ed took Oswald’s hands in his own.

“Ed, is this really the time and place?” Oswald kept looking toward the run down apartment building.

“Since when do we ever do anything by the book?”

“You have a pretty good point.” 

“While what happened on the balcony was amazing...is there any chance for a repeat amazing?” Ed smirked, as Oswald’s eyes widened a little.

“You mean...right now? Or in general?” Oswald asked, voice shaking much to his displeasure.

“Hmm. I’d like to say both but we do have work to do. Let’s say in general.” 

“I’d like that. Of course I would. It was never anyone else...Ed, it’s always been you.” Oswald let out in a breath. 

Ed gasped a little. He didn’t expect that tonight, but was happy about it all the same. “Let’s get this done, and we can talk more. Just for the record, it’s always been you, too.” Oswald grinned in response. Tonight was gonna be a good night, and all the nights and days that followed.

“Oh, wait a second.” Oswald pulled out his phone, and shot a quick text to Jim. 

FALCONES MEN. BUILDING BEHIND 4th AND WAVERLY. YOU’RE WELCOME. -OC

“Did you just—“

“Yes. I’d rather be home, wouldn’t you? Let Jim clean up the mess, for once.” Oswald led Ed back to the car, with a seductive look. Ed couldn’t help but follow. 

“Yes. Yes I would.” Ed agreed, climbing in beside him. And, if they made use of the privacy screen in the car, the driver knew better than to utter a word about it all the way back to the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love ❤️


End file.
